Things Are Looking Up
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Summary: As Himeko and Chikane say their final farewells as they're torn apart, a force rises to help. GateMaster Tyson Graywall, a man from another world, has come to save them from their destiny. Femslash, yuri, lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with more Kannazuki no Miko fanfiction. Quite frankly, the ending must be changed. I brought Tyson here to help.

Summary: As Himeko and Chikane say their final farewells as they're torn apart, a force rises to help. GateMaster Tyson Graywall, a man from another world, has come to save them from their destiny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.

Himeko's grip slipped as she watched her love get torn from her. Tears fell from her eyes, as she sobbed her heart out for losing Chikane. She fell to her knees, her body shaking from her sobs. She felt a hand on her shoulder before a hand raised her chin, forcing her to look up. Her eyes brightened. It was Chikane-chan. But how? She leapt forward, encircling the taller girls body and crying on the bluenette's shoulder. Through her tears, she saw a man standing behind Chikane. His black and green jacket, whipped rapidly in the wind.

He was tall with an athletic form. His features were sharp and unforgiving, but contained a kindness to them. His hair was long and spiky. Its black locks covering his right eye, obscuring it from view. His other eye was covered by a plate of green glass connected to a device on his ear. He wore black slacks and sneakers, with a green tee under his unique hoodie.

He stepped forward as the two priestesses pulled apart.

"Chikane Himemiya and Himeko Kurusugawa," he said warmly,"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I am only here to tell you who I am and what I've paid to see to it that your destinies were your own. My name isn't what's important, it's who I am. The GateMaster. As is within my rights, I have stolen from you the destiny of a priestess and placing it upon myself. I, however, can escape the Lunar Shrine. So I wish for the best of you two, may the Gates bring you safe journeys."

Before either girl could respond, he disappeared.

"Chikane-chan?" the blonde asked, breaking the silence, "ano... does this mean we can be together?"

Chikane's sapphire eyes flooded with tears and she clutched Himeko against her.

"Hai Himeko, we finally can."

The question now gone, they began to kiss. They slowly lowered to the ground, their mouths exploring the other's. Chikane slowly roamed her love's body as if trying to ensure that this wasn't a dream. Eventually, the two parted, gasping for breath. They were once more in the rose garden. The schools warning bell went off, but was promptly ignored in favor of embracing the one they loved.

**WARNING LEMON WARNING!**

Their lips reconnected with a passion they hadn't known existed. Their bodies rising in temperature. Chikane's hands drifted to the buttons holding Himeko's uniform closed. Her hands fumbled, trying to unbutton the offending clothing that kept her from her love's body. Once the top half of the uniform had gone, Chikane began kissing the exposed flesh. Licking and nipping at every inch, causing Himeko to writhe beneath her. Slowly, she reached behind and unclasped Himeko's bra. Pulling it off, she saw the blonde's assets before claiming them in her mouth.

"Ah...Ah-c Ch-Chik-kane-ch-chan," she moaned, "I-it feel's s-so nice. Please t-take me."

No further prompting was needed. She slowly slid off Himeko's skirt followed by the tights. She took a moment to rid herself of her clothes. Both girls only wearing panties as they kissed each other. Breaking apart once more, Chikane began trailing kisses down the blonde's, slender body, nipping and leaving love bites as she travelled lower. Reaching the panties, she hooked her fingers through them and slid them off, revealing Himeko's glistening center. Chikane glanced up at Himeko as if to ask for permission.

"Please Chikane-chan," she begged," Make love to me."

With that statement, Chikane leaned forward, nose brushing the blond curls. She gave a timid lick at the soft flesh, before licking more voraciously at the tender flesh.

"AH! Chikane-chan! Mph!"

The blonde squirmed under the blue haired girls assault on her core. The ecstasy ripping through her veins, causing her to moan and scream.

"Mmm Chikane-chan I-I I'M COMING!"

Chikane's mouth was flooded with her love's essence, the sweet taste enticing her further. But before she could, the tables turned. Himeko was looking down at her, amethyst eyes darkening with lust.

"Chikane-chan," she purred seductively, effectively shutting down Chikane's mind,"It's your turn now."

Himeko's hands located the sapphire-eyed girl's chest, teasing them. She leaned down, taking a pink nipple in her mouth. The feelings overwhelmed the bluenette as she submitted to the blonde.

"Himeko please," she pleaded, wanting the blonde to go further, "stop teasing. I need you now. Please!"

Hearing the taller girl's pleas, she quickly stripped her of her panties and assaulting the sopping flesh before her. Her tongue exploring the depths of Chikane's core, as she added a finger, slowly pumping into the other girl, but quickly gaining speed.

"Hi-Hime-Ko HIMEKO!" came Chikane's final scream as she was enveloped in an orgasm.

The two girls exhausted, collapsed to the ground holding the other.

Their new life together had just begun.

**End Chapter.**

**A.N. Tyson will make no further appearances from now on. He was only a catalyst. As for lemons, don't expect one every chapter, this is just because they were reunited. YAY! I need 5 reviews if u want a new chapter. This number doubles with each new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps, It's me GMG yet again. I am here with the 2nd chapter of Things Are Looking Up. Why am I doing this even though I only got one review? Blame it on my boredom. Since it's a second chapter it has no summary… although that's probably a given. As I've said before, and this is just to clarify so I don't get any questions, Tyson is not going to appear again. Also, for who may be interested, I drew the scene from the show when they first kiss. If you want to see, go to deviantart and check out my page (same username). Tyson is on there as well. Last I checked this story had 38 views… yeah that sucks. Tell your friends about this, your enemies, the crazy old man next door who obsesses over Siamese cats. Am I insane? Partly, I scored 39% on an insanity test. Anyways… back to the story.

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese to you? I mean seriously, come on!

**Rose Garden:**

Himeko's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the afternoon light streaming into the garden. Her memories of earlier returned and she looked down at Chikane, her cheeks going beet red. Leaning in, she placed a gentle kiss on the bluenette's forehead, causing her to stir in her sleep. Looking around, she noticed their clothes strewn throughout the small garden. She glanced at Chikane, who was still asleep, and stared. The blue haired girl looked so calm and relaxed, as if she were still awake. She brought her hand up to move stray hairs from her face. She placed one last kiss on Chikane's lips before untangling herself from the blue haired girl's grasp.

She walked around the garden, picking up the discarded clothing. Quickly pulling on her clothes, she turned back to Chikane. The sleeping girl hadn't stirred, her breath coming in even intervals. Himeko sat down beside her and was about to shake her awake, until she had a better idea.

Leaning down, she covered Chikane's lps with her own. Slowly, Chikane woke, her hazy mind barely recognizing that she was making out with Himeko. She closed her eyes once more and brought her arms around Himeko's neck, pulling the blonde closer. They continued for a few minutes before Himeko pulled away, leaving them both gasping for air. Remembering why she had woken Chikane, she spoke up.

"Ano... Chikane-chan, It's the afternoon and you need to get dressed so we can return to your house."

Chikane inwardly sighed. She wanted to stay here longer but couldn't run the risk of students finding them. She quickly, yet somehow gracefully, pulled on her outfit, fixing her head band back in place. She decided it wouldn't hurt to have one last kiss before they left and pulled Himeko into a searing kiss. She still wondered over why no one had discovered them. Sure the place was off limits but people knew that Himeko came to eat here with her. _More like eat her, _Her mind suggested.

A rustling came from the entrance. Speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case she. Himeko's friend Mako burst through the bushes, catching them in a very provocative position. The intruding girl grinned deviously looking at Himeko.

"I thought you were with Jin-sama, Himeko. Was I wrong?"

Himeko's face turned a vibrant shade of red, resembling that of her iconic ribbon. Chikane stiffened slightly. She was afraid that if someone found out she and Himeko would be ridiculed. She personally didn't care about herself, but she did worry about the impact it'd have on her Himeko. _My Himeko?, _she thought to herself, _I actually kind of like that. My Himeko and mine alone. _Focusing once more, she noticed Mako still watching the two. She was about to answer the curious brunette but Himeko beat her to it.

"Ma-mako-chan! I-I b-broke up with Oogami-kun," she stated, gaining more confidence, " He wasn't the one for me, my second half. It was Chikane-chan."

Mako's grin didn't leave but its timbre changed to one of joy. Joy for her friend finding a special someone to love. Another thought hit her. Jin-sama was single! Maybe...

"Oi Himeko, can you do me one favor before I let you two go back to what, I mean **who**, you were doing?"

If possible, Himeko's face turned darker, she looked ready to faint. Chikane chuckled to herself, amused by the two's antics.

"S-s-sure M-mako-chan.," she squeaked out, "what do you need help with?"

"I want you to set up a date between me and Jin-sama." She stated.

Himeko nodded, still embarrassed by the brunette's earlier jab about doing each other.

"Also," the brunette added, "Congratulations Himeko. When you do things you do them big, or in this case, doing Himemiya-sama."

Having antagonized the blonde enough, she turned and left. Himeko collapsed in embarrassment, hiding her face in the crook of Chikane's neck.

"That was **sooo **embarrassing," she whined, pouting at Chikane. Chikane brushed back some stray hairs and kissed Himeko's forehead. Locking her sapphire eyes with the blonde's own amethyst ones, she smiled. Before replying nonchalantly.

"Her ideas seem like a good idea though. Maybe we can test them out... on each other?"

That was the last nail in the coffin. Himeko fainted, a small stream of blood leaking from her nose. The blue haired teen got the two of them out of the garden and carried the unconscious blonde back to the mansion.

Himeko was about to find out that Chikane had every intention of doing what she said.

**xGMGx**

Thanks for reading. Favorite, review, follow, etc. This is more popular than my story Evolving Powers Unleash Cosmic Ruin. I also know why. It's because... *looks around secretively*... this story is rated M. Which is actually to be expected. All of you with your dirty, Yuri-obsessed minds. But that's what I love about you. The whole Jin-sama thing doesn't make much sense to me but Mako did call Souma that so... yeah. Peace out!


End file.
